Twin Howls
by sgt.martinez
Summary: A young werewolf girl named Ashley is found by Mason and Alex. Will Mason fall for this werewolf or will he stay with Alex.  Sorry. I don not hate this couple I just think that the story needs some spicing up. Don't worry Alex finds a new guy too.
1. Prologue

**Twin Howls**

Disclaimer: I do not own Wizards of Waverly Place. I only own Ashley Lomeli.

Author's comments: Please be easy on me this is my first Wizards fanfic. And no I'm not against Alex being with Mason I just wanted to shake things up and have him be with another girl, but don't worry Alex ends up with someone else too. Also in this chapter there will be some Spanish spoken, when you see the words like **"this" **that means they're speaking Spanish. Enjoy.

Prologue

"**You have disobeyed us for the last time Ashley. Your little stunt has cost us a huge amount of respect from our guests. Your father has to apologize now to his boss for what you pulled. Why can't you be a good young adult like your cousin Christopher?" said Ashley's mother.**

"**Mom, you don't understand. That lady said something disgraceful about our family."**

"**That's no reason to throw punch in her face!"**

"**You don't care? You don't care that father's boss thinks of us as her personal slaves!"**

"**You do not raise your voice in this house."**

"**Forget it." **She ran out of the house and just started running.

"**Christopher!" **Yelled the woman of the house.

"**Yes ma'am."**

"**Go retrieve her. We can't allow her to wander out into the mortal world."**

"**Yes my lady."**

**-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* **Ashley's POV *-*-**-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

'**Why do they defend her? How dare she talk bad about my family.' **Over my head light was pouring down, it was the light from the full moon. My fangs began to grow and my eyes turned bright blue almost white. Soon I ran on all four of my legs and my white fur had replaced my skin. I enjoyed nights like this, where I can turn full move wolf. As I kept running I caught the scent of another wolf, and I looked in the same direction as the scent and I saw something strange. **"Weird. Why would a country have a statue of a woman holding a torch?"**

**An so the Journey Begins**

So how do you guys like it so far? Please Review!


	2. Chapter: 1 Encounter

Disclaimer: I do not own Wizards of Waverly Place.

**Chapter: 1 Encounter**

"Mason why are we out here in the forest? You know I hate the outdoors." Said Alex.

"Oh come on Alex, it's not that bad out here. Aaaahhh. Don't you just love that fresh air?" said Mason.

"If you wanted fresh air we could've stayed home and crack open a window or spray some air freshener."

The couple walked over rocks and around trees. Mason freezes and sniffs the air.

"What's wrong Mason?" asked Alex.

"I smell something. Someone's here!"

Alex pulled out her wand for battle.

"Who's there!" Yelled Alex.

Mason could sense that it was another werewolf.

/ Who are you, and why are you here? /

/* Are you also a werewolf? Here in America? */

/ Yes but I'm not from here. Reveal yourself. /

A girl stood out from behind the tree. She had medium length brown hair, and light brown eyes with lightly tanned skin.

"Oooh. She looks so scary." Said Alex sarcastically.

"Alex don't be rude." Said Mason.

"Hola. Me llamo Ashley Lomeli. Soy de Madrid, Espa**ña y yo soy un hombre lobo. Vagu**é aqui desde mi casa en España. Yo no tenia a la intención dedaros un gusto. Lo siento."

Um I'm sorry but I can't understand you. I didn't pay attention in Spanish class." Said Alex.

"She says that her name's Ashley Lomeli. She's from Madrid, Spain and that she's a werewolf. She wandered here from here home in Spain. She did not mean to startle us and that she's sorry."

"Mason you know Spanish?"

"No but I can read her thoughts. Werewolves are connected telepathically, it's another way we communicate."

"Ok. So it's another weird wolf thing."

"Ashley if you would like we can take you back to the Waverly sub station and you can stay there for a little while."

"What? Mason what are you doing?"

"Alex look at her she needs rest. This isn't the right place for her to be at."

"Fine."

"Lo siento tambien. No me puedo mover muy bien. He estado corriendo durante tres dias, no puedo dar un paso más."

"Mason translation."

"She said that she's been running for three days and that she can't walk another step."

" If you're so tired then how come you're still standing up? Well Ashley that's the only way you're going to get there. So you can either walk or stay here in the forest."

"Alex you're being terribly rude to her. Um Ashley if you would not mind I can carry you there on my back."

"Mason!"

"It's ok Alex, it's not that far away."

"Ugh!"

Mason picked up the startled girl and followed Alex. He wasn't sure why Alex was so mad at him. All he knew was that Ashley needed help so he help her.

/* Ms. Alex doesn't like me? */

/ No it's not that. I guess she's tired from being outdoors. /

/* Who would hate the outdoors? */

/ That's what I said. /

Mason laughed at their little conversation and Alex just kept grunting.

/* What is today? */

/ Today's December, 19, 2010. /

/* Christmas is almost here! */

/Yes. Are you going to spend it with your family? /

Silence was all that was heard.

/ Looks like you'll be spending Christmas with the Russos and I. /

/* Sounds like a blast! */

End Chapter: 1

PLEASE REVIEW!


	3. Chapter: 3 Opposing Sides

**Twin Howls**

Disclaimer: I do not own Wizards of Waverley Place or the characters I only own Ashley and her family. Do not sew! Please!

Author's notes: Hey guys sorry I've been ignoring this story I just had a series of writer's block but do not worry I am back and ready to write! You guys know the drill there will be a little bit of Spanish in this chapter and a lot of telepathy between Mason and Ashley. Enjoy!

**Chapter: 2 Opposing Sides**

"Alex why are you being so mean to her?" Asked Mason.

"I can be mean if I want to Mason. You should know that by now since I AM YOUR GIRLFRIEND!"

"What is that suppose to mean?"

"It means that you should be showing more attention to me than to that thing!" She said as she pointed her finger towards Ashley.

"Alex she is not a thing. She is a person just like you and I, I am helping her because she needs me. She does not know English and she knows nothing about this country and its customs. She's scared Alex and I have to protect her. She's of my own kind. I'm pretty sure if a wizard was stranded here you would help them out and it's the same for me and my kind."

"Whatever I'm out of here." She said and poofed herself out of the restaurant. It was late when they had made it back to the restaurant so naturally everybody was asleep for the night. The restaurant was lightly dimmed with the Christmas lights on the outside of the restaurant; Mason looked back at Ashley and saw that her sad face was covered with a dimmed blue light.

/ I'm sorry you had to witness that Ashley. Are you alright? /

/* Yes. I apologize if I had caused a problem between you and Ms. Alex. */

/ No. It is not your fault. She is just very possessive. /

/* Mason I thank you for all you have done for me but I cannot impose on you like this. Not any longer. */

/ Nonsense Ashley. You'll stay as long as you need to. I only request that you will stay for about a few weeks while you heal your injuries. /

/* Alright. But what will I do when you are not here? And where will I stay? */

/ Well I will try to see if the Russos will be able to take you in on such short notice. This is a good place for you because there are multiple people around here all day so you will not be lonely. The only problem is Alex. I do not know what she's gonna say about this. And I'm sure the Russos will keep you busy. See the Russos own this restaurant and they would be happy to have you work here to pass the time, and also they live above this restaurant so it will not be necessary for you to leave this area. Another good thing is that Mrs. Russo knows Spanish so it will be easy for you to communicate with her. /

Ashley claps her hands excitedly at the thought of someone else that she would be able to talk to. She liked talking to Mason but being able to talk to a woman might make her stay a lot easier. She hugged Mason with all of the remaining strength she had, and they soon went off talking about different things and eventually started to have long conversations until she slowly drifted to sleep. Mason saw Mr. Russo sneaking into the kitchen for a midnight snack.

"Mr. Russo. Do you mind if a friend of mine were to stay here for the night?"

"Sure just give me some time to get the couch ready for her." He said and walked back upstairs.

Mason looks upon the sleeping girl on his shoulder; he smiles when he sees her chasing an imaginary bunny.

"Alright Mason the couch is ready for her." Said Mr. Russo.

Mason picks her up bridal style and walks her up the stairs lays her down on the couch and places the blanket over her. He turns to leave out the front door when he hears her cry out in her sleep.

"Ashley! Ashley wake up."

"Mason."

/ You're ok Ashley it was just a nightmare. /

/* But it was so strange. It felt so real. */

/ It's ok. You're fine now go back to sleep. /

/* Will you stay with me? Please? */

/ Of course I will stay right here by your side. /

He sits down on the floor near the couch and takes her hand in his. She soon falls fast asleep and afterwards Mason lays his head on the couch and falls asleep.

End of Chapter 2

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! NO FLAMES PLEASE!


	4. Chapter: 4 Evacuate the Dance Floor

Twin Howls

**Author's notes: Hey guys sorry I have not updated in a while! I have been so busy lately that I had no time for this story but do not worry I have updated and now I have more time to update! Alright you know the drill read and review and please no flames it really kills my mood which makes me not wanna write.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Wizards of waverly place or the songs in this story I only own Ashley and her family so please do not sue me for my whole dollar and fifty two cents.**

Chapter 4: Evacuate the Dance Floor

"Muy bonita Senora Russo!" exclaimed Ashley as she saw Mrs. Russo decorate the Christmas tree. It was that time of the year again; where families come together to celebrate being a family.

"Si, es muy bonita. Yo no podria hablero hecho sin ayuda mija."

It had been almost three days since Ashley first came to Waverly Place; Mrs. Russo has learned from living with wizards that it's better to just go with it rather than ask questions. Meanwhile Mason and Alex were currently on a date for the first time since the incident; Mason then started to get restless.

"Mason why are you so distracted? You were like this during the movie too!" said Alex.

"Sorry I guess I'm just wondering if Ashley's still ok."

"Really... Wow... She's not even here and yet she still finds a way to mess up our alone time."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Oh don't play dumb that girl's needier than a newborn pup! Everywhere I turn I see you next to her. I'm surprised she can even feed herself without you beside her. It's pathetic."

"Hold on Alex that's a little harsh don't you think. She's not helpless she just doesn't know how to live in America yet. The least I can do is help her."

"Whatever Mason just take me back home."

The couple walked back to the restaurant in silence. They heard loud music coming from the restaurant; they opened the doors and saw a huge crowd in the middle of the restaurant.

"Dad! What the heck is going on here!" yelled Alex.

"Oh hey Alex! It's a new promotion to bring in more customers! I borrowed Max's video game and decided to hold a dance competition. It's brilliant! The customers are getting tired and hungry which gives us business!" he yelled over the crowd.

"How do you expect a dance contest to bring in customers?"

"Easy! A cash prize of 500 dollars! I'm not worried though no one's beaten our reigning champ!"

"And who might that be?" asked Mason.

"See for yourself."

Mr. Russo then pointed at the homemade stage.

The music slowly began to start as two figures appeared from the crowd.

"Ok we have another challenger! Johnathan VS. our champion Ashley! Ready Set Dance!"

The music got louder as they started to dance; Alex saw that Mason was staring in awe at Ashley's dancing.

'Oh evacuate the dance floor, I'm affected by the sound stop the beat it's killing me hey mr. DJ let the music take me right to the ground.'

"Are you serious? C'mon I bet I can dance better than that." She said before she pushed through the crowd to get to Ashley.

"Let's go. Time for me to show you how to dance."

The song slowly started as they got ready to dance.

'It doesn't matter if you love him or capital H-I-M just put your paws up cuz you were born this way baby.' The energy that the two dancers gave gave off was fierce and raw; both were evenly matched until it reached the middle of the song.

'I'm beautiful in my own ay cuz god makes no mistakes I'm on the right track baby I was born this way'

Ashley off a big finish and the crowd went wild.

"And the winner voted by the crowd is... Ashley!"

The crowd screamed for her and cheered for her victory.

"Alright everybody that's the end of the contest."

"Ashley you were so great!" Said Mason as he gave her a hug. Ashley was fixing to walk down the steps when Mason ran down the steps of the stage to help her down when the stage began to collapse with Ashley still on it.

"Ashley!" Yelled Mason as he tried to dig through the rubble to find her. Off to the side Alex sat down with a fake worried on her face holding a piece of the stage behind her back; the piece that was holding up the entire stage.


End file.
